


The Only One I Want

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A bit of graphic gore, Also I'm so sorry Shouichi, Byakuran is showing his yandere side more than usual, Choking, Kisses, M/M, Possessive Behaviour, Slight spoilers for TYL!Arc, Sorry one random OC who is there just to die, Suggestive Themes, slight Manipulation, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a universal truth to Byakuran at this point: Irie Shouichi was his and only his. No one can take Shouichi from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow look a story that isn't DGR related! (Though I do have more DGR fics I want to write...)
> 
> I consider this pairing to be one of my most darkest pairings, as I head canon Byakuran -obsessed- with Shouichi. I may have borrowed some inspiration from NBC Hannibal when writing this. Also I listened to Digital Dagger's song "Out of My Head" in between writing, which I consider a theme for their relationship (Shouichi's perspective).
> 
> I'm not 100% sure if this story is enough to rate it M, but I figured I'd play it safe.
> 
> As an extra disclaimer I'm going to re-iterate that there is a bit of graphic gore near the end. I also got a bit of choking mid-way through this story. If that is something you are not comfortable with in any capacity be cautious and careful.
> 
> If you like this story feel free to leave a kudos or comment. It isn't necessary, but it does make my day!

Sometimes Byakuran found it difficult to differentiate the timelines. So many events intersected, occurred slightly different, or not at all. Some of them so small he barely noticed, or worse, wondered if he did them or not. Often he would find himself wondering in a middle of a conversation if he had already said this or if he hadn’t. Everything just blurred together, interlocking and melting. 

Not that he cared much. Memories made up a person, but he was morphing, changing. The memories he carried, the skin he wore, the experiences, and the choices he made simply made up the idea of Byakuran. He wasn’t a person anymore; he was an ideal. It didn’t matter what events happened or what memories his current incarnation actually experienced, rather as long as certain events on his timeline occurred.

There were three things that Byakuran knew would always happen: receiving the Mare Ring, becoming the head of the Millefiore Family, and meeting Shouichi. The first two were boring, but necessary events. Byakuran never really anticipated them, rather he floated towards them, accepting it on the route of destiny.

But meeting Shouichi always left goosebumps down his spine, an ache in his bones and a deep seated lust welling inside of him. He could revel in the memories over and over again, replaying them in his mind a dozen, no a thousand times. Over and over Byakuran could close his eyes and find something new in the memories that spanned multiple dimensions.

It made Shouichi his, and his alone. 

“Byakuran-sama? Are there any other questions?”

Byakuran slowly blinked, like a swimmer rising from the bottom of the pool and looked over. Shouichi gave a polite head nudge and Byakuran realized he was waiting an answer from him. Well, Shouichi and everyone at the meeting, but Shouichi was the only one who mattered anyways. He was the only one Byakuran wanted to spend time with, something at was lacking the past week.

“I was wondering if you’d be free for dinner at six tonight?” Byakuran inquired, “You’ve been busy.”

The table stirred. Out of the corner of his eyes Byakuran watched as a few of the women and at least a couple men looked almost miffed. The others politely coughed or gave a withering glare at Shouichi. The auburn man flinched lightly under the sudden attention and gave the briefest of glances at Byakuran before speaking.

“I meant my presentation Byakuran-sama.”

Oh. That? Byakuran remembered the report. He had read this particular report at least fifty times. “No, no questions.” He answered, “It’s perfect as always Sho-chan.”

Again a few of the women and men at the table looked almost ready to confront Shouichi. Byakuran narrowed his eyes and quickly evaluated. Most of them were harmless, just petty and jealous, but if they tried to hurt his Sho-chan… 

“Thank you very much.” Shouichi gave a formal bow, “This concludes my presentation.” He sat down.

Byakuran knew it was his cue to end the meeting. Standing up he resisted the urge to reach over and grab Shouichi’s hand. Giving a sweeping glance around the table Byakuran let his face rest in the usual smile.

“This concludes our reports for the meeting. Thank you all for coming.” Byakuran ended the meeting with a hand wave.

Slowly everyone began to leave. A few on video calls disconnected, while others stood up and bowed before exiting. A couple of the women and men lingered a bit after their bows, but Byakuran barely paid attention. Reaching forward he grabbed Shouichi’s hand, causing the other to nearly drop his documents.

“Those could have gone all over the floor.” Shouichi muttered, eyes cast downward.

Byakuran shrugged, “So. Dinner tonight at six. I’m thinking of that new French restaurant that opened down the street. Dress up. I’ll be waiting for you outside the building at 5:30.”

Shouichi bit his lip and Byakuran wanted nothing more than to tilt that head up and kiss him.

“You say dress up,” Shouichi once again muttered, “But last time you got mad when I showed up in my uniform.”

“The uniform is fine, but not for dates Sho-chan.”

Shouichi snorted and finally looked up, eyes clouded with something and a smile trying to stay on, “I already told you I do my best to dress up for our dates.”

Their dates. Byakuran smiled. He couldn't always remember what they did but he could remember how Shouichi tasted, every memory yielding a different diagnosis on the exact taste. Once, in another universe, Byakuran had pinned Shouichi down on the couch and kissed him for hours, trying to catalogue the taste. A few times he had forgone the experiment for a different one and tried to hear the moans he could invoke from Shouichi. 

Really, Shouichi was already his and sometimes Byakuran had to remind him of that.

Fully looking at Shouichi Byakuran let a smile slowly fill his face. Green orbs widened before trying to glance away, but Byakuran kept him pinned under his gaze. Leaning forward Byakuran invaded Shouichi’s personal space just a bit. It took all of his will power to not bury his nose into Shouichi’s hair and just smell.

“You can just borrow one of my shirts and ties.” Byakuran tried to not sound excited. In his memories the last time he had seen Shouichi in one of his suits they didn’t make it out the door. “The pants can stay, unless you don’t want to wear white?”

Shouichi stepped back and Byakuran could see a bit of pink dusting his cheeks. It made him want to bite and see the skin turn red.

“I do have a decent pair of black pants.” Shouichi admitted.

Byakuran shoved the thought away and grinned, “So you will borrow one of my shirts?”

Shouichi raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think I’d look good in lavender.”

“Nonsense.” Byakuran could personally protest. He had seen Shouichi in lavender before. “I think you look good in lavender. But I do have more colours than lavender Sho-chan.”

Giving a laugh Byakuran grabbed Shouichi’s hand, enjoying the warmth. The slightly narrower hand fit perfectly in his, as it always did and always should. Shouichi was meant to be his. 

“Come, let’s prepare for tonight!” He tried to pull Shouichi.

The other dug his heels into the ground, “Wait, wait, it’s only three thirty. We’ve got a lot of time.”

“Sho-chan.” Byakuran turned around and gave his best pout, “If you go back to work you’ll lose track of time.”

Shouichi crossed one arm over his chest, unable to pry his hand from Byakuran’s, “What’s stopping you from just storming into my office to come and get me?”

Byakuran felt a shiver run down his spine. That had happened before. He had stormed in many times only to throw Shouichi over his shoulder or cradle him in his arms and walk off.

“Nothing.” Byakuran chirped. “But I think that’s a terrible way to start a date off.”

“Byakuran…” Shouichi growled out before stopping, like he was reconsidering his next words. With a long sigh Shouichi let his free arm fall to his side, “Let me drop these documents off at my office.”

“Deal.” If that’s what it took to get Shouichi with minimal effort.

Tugging Byakuran started to drag Shouichi out of the room, down the hall. Shouichi spluttered half hearted comments of ‘he can walk by himself’, but Byakuran wanted to hold his hand.

Shouichi had two work spaces. One was the office where he had a team working with him. Shouichi rarely spent time there, only going occasionally. The second office was a darkened room with one desk, a laptop, and a lamp. There was also a bed and more often than not Shouichi slept there. Byakuran took him to the first office. Shouichi had a routine and completed reports were filed away by his team.

“Oh, Irie-san! The meeting is over?”

“Ah yes, one second.” Shouichi tugged his hand out of Byakuran’s and walked over. A man slightly older than Shouichi was stopped in mid stride. “I just came to deliver this document.”

“Giving me more work huh?” The man took the papers with a grin, “I should start demanding more time off or something.”

Shouichi laughed and Byakuran felt something tug in his heart. Sweeping a quick glance at the other man Byakuran studied him. There wasn’t much to note, just a regular guy. Byakuran was sure that even if they had met, the other was so bland he forgot. But now…

“Ah I’m sorry. Perhaps I can bring a coffee to you later?”

Byakuran twitched. What was Shouichi doing? This man was doing his job and Shouichi didn’t have to go beyond and do something nice for the other. Favours like that always left a good impression could give the wrong message. Maybe the man would start to expect it from Shouichi and think their relationship could blossom into something more. Suddenly Byakuran had the urge to stab the worker and leave him bleeding on the ground.

“Add in some cake and I think we got a deal.” The man casually swung an arm around Shouichi’s shoulder, ruffling his hair.

Scratch that. Byakuran wanted to rip the man’s intestines out and paint the hallway with his blood and innards. He also wanted to cut the man’s arm clean off his socket.

Shouichi gave a laugh and lightly butted his head against the other’s hand, “You’re getting greedy Abe, but maybe. Only if you finish all the filing.”

His eyes narrowed. Shouichi was smiling and there was a bit of a flush on his cheeks. Abe noticed. Byakuran watched as the other paused and stared for a second into his Shouichi’s face, contemplative. 

Byakuran felt something cold run through him, turning into something frigid. Was his Shouichi flirting? Unintentional or not that was… unacceptable. It looked like dinner plans were going to be a bit postponed.

“Sho-chan.” He let iciness fill his voice.

Shouichi jumped and immediately looked over, eyes wide, body going ridged. “Ah sorry. Well, Abe-san, I best be off.”

The man, or ‘Abe-san’ as Shouichi had called him suddenly jumped back, eyes wide, staring at Byakuran before giving a polite bow. “Oh Byakuran-sama, forgive me. Hello.”

“Hi.” Byakuran said only because Shouichi was there.

“Ah… anyways I’ll go back to work.” Abe gave one more bow to Byakuran before walking off.

Now that the man was gone Byakuran walked over and grabbed Shouichi’s hand, roughly pulling. He felt the other stumble a bit, but Byakuran could care less. All he could see was ‘Abe’ touching his Sho-chan and the other letting it happen. 

“Byakuran?” Shouichi’s voice rose a bit at the end before letting out a gasp, “Ouch…”

It only made Byakuran tug harder. Shouichi needed a reminder, one that Byakuran had to supply. Pulling him down the hall Byakuran lead them into his private chambers, Shouichi hastily reaching back with his free hand to shut the door. 

As soon as the door shut Byakuran roughly pounced, shoving Shouichi against the door. He heard the door creak and Shouichi’s head snap back, hitting the door with a loud thunk. The glasses Shouichi wore tilted a bit with the force. Shouichi let out a groan and tried to rub his head, but Byakuran immediately pulled his arms up, pinning them above his head with a single hand.

“B-Byakuran…?”

With his free hand Byakuran lightly pressed against Shouichi’s throat, darkly enjoying the choking sound as air cut off. Harshly pushing a knee in between Shouichi’s legs Byakuran pressed his body flush to Shouichi’s. Gently he increased his pressure on Shouichi’s throat. The other began to lightly thrash, trying to get away. All it did was make Byakuran feel a hot shiver pool in his stomach.

“Uncomfortable?” Byakuran dully asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Shouichi tried to nod, but all it did was cut off more of his air. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes, threatening to leak.

“Tell me Sho-chan, are you and Abe always that close?” Byakuran softly asked.

Green eyes widened and Shouichi let out a choked breath of air. 

“I didn’t say you could try to answer.” Byakuran frowned, “I’m not done.” He brushed his lips against Shouichi’s ear, “He’s awfully friendly with you. Do you think he likes you? Maybe he wants to ask you out?”

Shouichi’s mouth opened like a fish, desperately trying to get air and speak. His face was flushed and starting to look glossy due to sweat. Small sounds struggled out of his mouth. Byakuran wished he could keep Shouichi like this forever. He always looked so good on the edge.

“You can answer me now.” Byakuran gently let go of Shouichi’s throat, enjoying the blooming red marks that formed. Hopefully they would darken and everyone would see. Byakuran certainly wouldn’t let Shouichi hide them.

For a few moments Shouichi coughed and gasped for air, taking in deep wheezes before he could answer, his voice scratchy.

“It… it isn’t what it looks like, I swear.”

“Oh?” Byakuran raised an eyebrow. That was what Shouichi was going with?

“So you don’t think he likes you?” 

Shouichi spluttered and coughed, shaking his head furiously, “No, no not like that I swear Byakuran.”

Humming Byakuran stared. Shouichi’s eyes were wide, pupils dilated, and wasn’t meeting his gaze. Byakuran’s lips twisted. Was Sho-chan… lying to him? There was only one way to find out. Byakuran would have to make time to meet Abe privately.

Smiling with all the subtly of a knife wrapped in silk Byakuran tightened his grip on Shouichi’s wrists and leaned forward once again.

“I believe you Sho-chan.” Byakuran gave a benevolent smile, “Now all that’s left is a reminder.”

“A what…?”

Byakuran didn’t let Shouichi finish. Leaning forward he harshly kissed the other, using more teeth than tongue. He nipped Shouichi’s bottom lip until it bled. Lapping the blood up Byakuran let it stain his lips as he trailed kisses, sticky and bloody across Shouichi’s cheeks and down his throat, making a trail to the red marks from his fingers. Shouichi wore blood and bruises so well, like the finest gems and pearls. The thought sparked the desire to possess and own inside of him. Tilting Shouichi’s head to the side Byakuran sucked and nipped at the skin until there was a trail of dark marks accompanying the finger impressions. Like the finest garnets and amethysts.

Byakuran hotly whispered against skin. “Tell me who you belong to.”

He pressed kisses to Shouichi’s face as the other struggled to speak, his breath coming hot and heavy, mixed with tears and blood that streaked his face in a bloody water colour piece.

“I’m yours Byakuran.” Shouichi half whispered half said, voice still a bit husky, “I’m yours.”

Byakuran felt a surge of pleasure at the admittance. “You are mine Sho-chan.” He echoed back, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips, dominating, possessive. “Now stand still. We’re not done yet.” 

He trailed his hand down Shouichi’s body, touching his collarbone, his chest and navel, circling back up to his rib cage and hip bone, before heading to his pants. With ease he undid Shouichi’s belt. Shouichi was slowly melting into a puddle of cries and moans, lightly bucking against Byakuran.

“Mine.” He whispered again before reaching forward and claiming what was his.

When he was done, hot but satisfied, Byakuran pressed a glazed kiss against Shouichi’s lips, “Let’s shower and then get ready for dinner Sho-chan.”

Shouichi thickly swallowed and lightly pressed a hand against his marked neck. Byakuran smiled.

“You’re not allowed to cover those up.” He ordered.

~

In the end the shirt was a pale blue, with hints of a green woven in. A vest, more of a dark grey than black accompanied the black slacks from Shouichi’s wardrobe. Finally, the tie, a white with a light purple paisley pattern completed the look. It took Byakuran’s breath away to see Shouichi with a marked neck, wearing his clothing and the colours he wore on a daily basis. It was just another way to mark Shouichi visibly as his. The style and fabric of the shirt, the sleekness of the vest, and Byakuran’s own colours would let everyone know who Shouichi belonged to. No one else on the base could wear lavender.

He looked more than good. He was wrapped in Byakuran’s own clothes, wearing Byakuran’s colours. Shouichi looked like he fully belonged to Byakuran. Stepping forward Byakuran wrapped his arms around Shouichi, pulling the other closer. The afternoon had truly been a prize, but the real gift was now. Byakuran couldn’t wait to unwrap Shouichi again later.

Byakuran watched Shouichi as he examined himself in the mirror before ordering him.

“Turn around.”

He watched Shouichi’s throat bob before he turned around, ridged in structure and in facial expression. Byakuran smiled darkly. Shouichi was blushing and shaking. How cute. Leaning closer Byakuran breathed against Shouichi’s cheek, lips dusting towards his ear.

“After supper I’m going to take you against the wall and in my closet before going to the bed.” Byakuran informed Shouichi like he was repeating a weather report, “So you better eat and gain some energy.”

Shouichi let out a full shutter and half moan, eyes dazed with fear and desire. Byakuran pressed a bit closer digging a knee in. Shouichi’s voice raised an octave with his gasp.

“Or, we could do another round right now.” Byakuran whispered, “Your choice Sho-chan.”

He watched as Shouichi thickly swallowed shut his eyes. Byakuran could feel how tormented Shouichi felt, could feel the pounding of the blood thick through his veins and arteries. It was almost enough to continue the teasing, but within a second Byakuran pulled away, giving a jester like grin.

“I see.” He said even though Shouichi had not given an answer. It was best to leave Shouichi dangling on the edge, thinking he had the choice, “Let’s go to dinner Sho-chan.”

~

Dinner had been so amusing, watching the staff and other dinner guests try to not stare at Shouichi’s neck and watching the other blush and stammer through out the meal. 

When they returned Byakuran immediately shoved Shouichi against the wall, staring down. The other was flushed, red, and definitely aroused. It made it all the more amusing when Byakuran stayed there, encaging Shouichi in his arms, watching him twitch and shift with anticipation. Byakuran wasn’t going to initiate it. Oh no. It was sweeter to watch Shouichi fall into the seduction, watch as the other descended into a pile of want and heat.

“Well Sho-chan?” Byakuran leaned so close their lips practically brushed. “Do you want this?”

Shouichi let out a moan and shuffled, “Byakuran…”

“Take it Sho-chan.” Byakuran whispered, their lips barely brushing as he leaned closer.

A moment passed and Shouichi looked so helpless, weak to his desires and self loathing that he wanted it and had to start it. And then he surged forward and kissed Byakuran. It felt like something snapped and shattered inside. 

Slanting his mouth Byakuran kissed Shouichi all the ways the other liked it, barely giving him time for air. Unlike their kiss earlier Byakuran kissed him tenderly, gently. When they pulled away Shouichi was huffing and Byakuran was licking his lips. The other tasted like the wine they had drunk and the fish he had ordered. There was also a hint of chocolate, a bit too bitter for Byakuran’s tastes, but Shouichi liked it.

Normally Byakuran would tease Shouichi, until the other was begging and whining, but Shouichi already looked half way there. Besides, their little session earlier still played in Byakuran’s mind, egging him on.

“Turn around Sho-chan, I don’t have patience for this first round.”

Shouichi shuddered and did as he was ordered to. Byakuran smiled and pressed a kiss in between clothed shoulder blades.

“Mine.” He restated before continuing.

~

When Shouichi finally fell asleep, breathing even, Byakuran sat up and stroked his face. Shouichi always slept so well in his bed. Any other time Byakuran had come across Shouichi asleep and alone the other always looked tense. Perhaps he’d order Shouichi to start spending the nights permanently in his room. Perhaps he’d simply tie Shouichi up and not ever let him leave.

Glancing down at the fake Sun Ring on Shouichi’s finger Byakuran felt the urge to just exchange it with the real one, never let Shouichi know. Even if Shouichi would eventually betray him.

Not that it mattered to Byakuran. Shouichi was always going to be his. Either way, betrayed or not, sooner or later the fake ring would shatter and Byakuran would win. Then he could keep Shouichi locked up for as long as he liked. The world didn’t deserve “his Sho-chan.”

The other thought that Byakuran only saw him as an object, but there was so much more to that. Shouichi was also an ideal, born in response to Byakuran. The universe gave Shouichi to him. Shouichi was the only consistent thing worth it for all of his incarnations. Without Shouichi Byakuran wouldn’t be the ideal he was. Shouichi was his everything.

Smiling Byakuran lay a kiss on Shouichi’s forehead and got up. He had a man to privately talk to and some flowers to arrange.

~

Shouichi woke up sore with a pounding headache. His constitution was already not good and he could feel his stomach protesting. Sitting up he took a deep breath and was greeted by a floral smell.

Taking a good look, he realized that sometime during the night Byakuran had gotten up and decided to litter the bed with nothing but white lilies and lavender. Touching his head, he realized that Byakuran had woven a crown of lilies and lavender for him. Stretching he winced and was reminded of how much his arms hurt. Last night Byakuran was all about restraining him. Shouichi was sure he had more than just bruises on his neck and wrists. His thighs ached and with a quick glance down he saw finger marks etched a bit above his knees. 

Sighing Shouichi mentally prepared himself to go out and see others. No doubt there were already unsavoury thoughts about him. With all the bruises and bite marks Shouichi felt like a toy for Byakuran. That was all Byakuran saw him as, an item, a possession. That was all the other ever saw him as, Shouichi knew. It hadn’t changed in the alternate universes.

That fact didn’t make his attraction to the other fade away. It burned inside of him, leaving nothing but ashes and cinders in it’s wake. Shouichi’s attraction was like a house on fire, consuming everything, suffocating those trapped. And trapped he was, stuck in the house with no escape. Shaking his head Shouichi pushed the thoughts away and got out of bed. 

His feet were met by something wet. Pausing Shouichi frowned. Did Byakuran spill a glass of water or something sweet to drink? Or maybe he knocked a vase? The flowers had to come from somewhere. Cautiously he knelt down and felt along the ground, looking for porcelain or glass. For a second all he felt was the liquid but then he came across something soft. Reaching forward he crawled a bit closer, towards the corner of the room, grabbing the object. It was a lily. Shouichi frowned. So Byakuran at least dropped some flowers on the floor and didn’t clean up. Sighing Shouichi set the flower down and realized that there were more scattered, all giving an overwhelming floral scent.

Standing up Shouichi made his way back to the small table by the bed. Fumbling for the cord to the lamp Shouichi turned it on and looked over.

A loud sound started to fill the room, echoing in the walls, saturating the air. Shouichi felt his head hurt and chest ache before he realized the sound was coming from him and that he was screaming.

The entire floor was covered in white lilies and red roses. Some water from the vase Byakuran must have dumped the flowers out from was on the floor as well, but that bleed into red, red that came from the slumped figure in the corner.

It was Abe. One of his arms was cut clean off, haphazardly thrown into the flowers, close to his feet. His stomach was ripped clean open, intestines and other organs spilling from the cavity. Inside were also flowers, stems carefully wrapped around bones and other fleshy bits that Shouichi didn’t want to consider. The smell of iron was masked by the overwhelming stench of the flowers. Lilies near Abe’s corpse were stained red, spotted with blood.

Falling to his knees Shouichi realized his hands had blood smeared on them, probably when he touched the lily. Desperately Shouichi moved towards Abe, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to scream some more, but his throat was already so raw.

“Sho-chan?”

With tear stained eyes Shouichi looked up. Byakuran had exited out of the bathroom, dressed in white clothes stained with blood. There was blood everywhere, all over his hands, in his hair. It was the only colour besides the lavender tattoos under Byakuran’s equally lavender shaded eyes.

“Ah, I wasn’t quite done yet.” Byakuran gave a big smile and lifted a flower crown. Unlike the one he adorned Shouichi with, this one was made entirely of roses, all blood stained.

“You…” Shouichi’s voice couldn’t manage more than a weak rasp.

“We talked.” Byakuran said casually as he walked towards Abe’s corpse, “It was pleasant.”

Shouichi sobbed and tried to not wonder how Byakuran did it, how he ripped someone he knew open and mutilated him. If only he had been awake, maybe he could have followed Byakuran and maybe he could have stopped him.

“There.” Byakuran fitted the crown on the corpse’s head, “I asked for the roses to not have the thorns removed.” He pressed the crown into the forehead and more blood leaked from the corpse.

Bile rose in Shouichi’s throat and he had to look away, heart shrinking, throat wretching. He wished he could go back in time and ask Byakuran to kill him instead. Whatever Abe had done the man hadn’t deserved to die in such a horrific matter. Shouichi wanted to disappear.

“Oh Sho-chan.” Byakuran cooed.

Shouichi looked up. The other was kneeling in front of him, smiling like a parent does to a child who scrapes their knee. It made anger well up in Shouichi.

“Why?” He asked, voice cracking at the end, tears continuing to fall, “He didn’t deserve this.”

“Why?” Byakuran blinked, eyes widening a moment, “Well that’s easy. He fancied you Sho-chan.”

He what? Shouichi felt like all the air had escaped his lungs. He could only look up as his brain turned off and his body hardened to lead.

Byakuran gave a smile like he was comforting Shouichi, “It’s true. I figured you were either lying or unobservant. He looked so embarrassed when I called him out on it. He had fancied you for months.”

A smile, coated in poison and sugar fitted across Byakuran’s face. Shouichi could only stare as madness slowly spiralled into Byakuran’s eyes. Raising a hand Byakuran planted a blood coated finger against Shouichi’s lips. He could smell the iron now, unmasked by the flowers that littered the room and bed.

“But that won’t do.” Byakuran leaned forward and kissed Shouichi’s forehead, “You’re mine Sho-chan.”

Blood coated arms wrapped around Shouichi, pulling him into a bloody embrace. Shouichi couldn’t stop himself from falling into it. Byakuran tightened his grip and began to press kisses to the crown of Shouichi’s head. He buried his face into the bloody clothing and began to silently cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I called Irie "Shouichi" because I consider majority of this in Byakuran's POV and he has never been formal to Shouichi.
> 
> Abe: This is a last name. Unfortunately I didn't write in a first name (I would have picked Junya if anyone is curious to what it would have been).
> 
> Fun Fact: Since I've been writing and watching a lot of DGR I accidently typed "Byakuya" way too many times while writing this. I hope there aren't any in this story or I'll feel silly.


End file.
